


When You Go Down to the Woods Today (You're Sure of a Big Surprise)

by remuslives23



Series: War is Hell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Jack learned the truth about werewolf mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Go Down to the Woods Today (You're Sure of a Big Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firefly124 for their donation to Queensland's Flood Appeal (and her birthday!). The prompt was Jack/Remus, first war. This is part of my unexpected series of HP/TW crossovers (for which I need a name). What you need to know is that Jack mentioned to Ianto in In Which Ianto Explores The Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology that he knows a little about a werewolf's libido before the full moon. Set after Mr (Not So) Nice Guy.

**Title:** When You Go Down To The Woods Today (You're Sure Of A Big Surprise) **  
Series:** War Is Hell (Second in the series)  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Jack Harkness/Remus Lupin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** This is the story of how Jack learned the truth about werewolf mythology.  
 **Contains:** Harry Potter/Torchwood crossover set during the First War. Language, sexual situations.  
 **Word count:** 2433  
 **Author's notes:** Written for **firefly124** for their donation to Queensland's Flood Appeal (and her birthday!). The prompt was Jack/Remus, first war. This is part of my unexpected series of HP/TW crossovers (for which I need a name). What you need to know is that Jack mentioned to Ianto in In Which Ianto Explores The Accuracy of Werewolf Mythology that he knows a little about a werewolf's libido before the full moon. Set after Mr (Not So) Nice Guy. Unbeta'd.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and the BBC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched his contact Apparate away then he spun around and viciously kicked a large clump of earth. It burst, scattering dirt and small rocks over Remus' shoes. He swore, slamming his open palm against the nearest tree in a show of frustration and anger. Behind him, there was a rustling of leaves then a bird took flight with a noisy cry. Remus turned on his heel, pressing his back against the tree trunk as he murmured, 'Lumos', the thin light from his wand cutting through the shadows. There was nothing there and he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Godric, he wasn't cut out for this subterfuge and deception. He was rubbish at squeezing any useful information out of any of the werewolf packs he was trying to convince to align with the Order, he was cold, he was tired, and he was cranky because he hadn't been laid in weeks and the full moon was messing with his libido. Remus leaned heavily against the tree and let his head fall back. It hit the trunk harder than he'd intended and he hissed at the jolt of pain, resisting the urge to kick the tree in vexation. He just wanted to get back home to his quiet flat and warm bed and perhaps find an equally warm body to keep him company instead of rubbing himself raw for less than satisfactory relief.

'That had to hurt,' came an amused voice, and Remus whipped up his wand once more, his heart pounding.

'Show yourself,' he demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice, his eyes darting from tree to tree as he searched for whoever had spoken.

A twig cracked sharply, loud in the silence of the woods then a tall figure with hands raised in surrender appeared. Remus' wand wavered for a moment. The man was dressed in Muggle clothing - not any that Remus had ever seen outside 1950 films but the long military style coat and braces looked bloody good on him regardless. Broad shoulders, strong jaw, blinding smile, and he smelled like pure sex. Remus felt arousal swirl insistently in his gut but quickly tamped it down. Business before pleasure, he told himself. This man didn't just happen to be out in the middle of nowhere at nearly one in the morning.

'Stop there,' he called and the man came to a halt six feet from Remus. 'Who are you? What are you doing out here?'

'I could ask you the same thing,' the man said, lifting his clefted chin. 'But since you asked so nicely, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And who might you be, handsome?'

Remus' throat went dry under the force of the unmistakable leer, and his fingers tightened around the end of his wand. 'I'm running out of patience,' he snapped, taking a step closer. 'What are you doing out here?'

The man - Harkness - seemed to sense that Remus was on the verge of cursing him because he finally answered. 'I've been investigating rumours of activity out here around the full moon,' he said, watching Remus carefully. 'Locals say that it's werewolves.'

'Investigating for who?' Remus asked, ignoring Harkness' obvious scrutiny of the scar on his face. 'Police?'

'Ever heard of Torchwood?" Harkness said, and Remus shook his head. 'It's an organisation that investigates... supernatural and extraterrestrial phenomena.' He seemed to be waiting for Remus to react and when he didn't, he cocked his head. 'We also catch aliens.'

Remus scoffed. 'Aliens? You expect me to believe that?''

Harkness smirked and pointed at Remus. 'Werewolf? Funny, you look pretty solid for a mythological creature.'

Remus scowled and Jack's smile widened. 'You know, I recently became acquainted with someone who had a weapon just like that,' he said, gesturing towards Remus' wand. 'The man carrying it said it was a magic wand.'

Remus froze. 'What do you know about magic?' he asked again, voice hard.

'Not much beyond what I've just told you,' Harkness said, lowering his arms. 'And that so far my experiences with wizards have proven very... pleasurable.'

'He shouldn't have let you leave with your memories,' Remus snapped without thinking, and Harkness grinned.

'I think he was hoping for a repeat performance one day,' he smirked then he raked his eyes over Remus' body. 'I could offer you the same hospitality... You know, it's really quite off-putting that you won't tell me your name.'

'Romulus,' Remus said, automatically giving his code name.

'Not particularly subtle,' Harkness said, arching an eyebrow. 'Are you one of the werewolves from the nearby pack?'

Remus couldn't hide his surprise this time and Harkness' smirk widened. 'Oh, I'm _very_ good at what I do, Romulus,' he murmured. 'I've seen them here - in human form, in wolf form.'

'They...' His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. 'You shouldn't come out here. They're dangerous – and not just at the full moon.'

A shadow flickered briefly across Jack's face. 'I know,' he said matter-of-factly. He tipped his head to the side, his heated gaze washing over Remus once more. 'Haven't seen you here before, though. I'd have remembered someone that looked like you.'

The appreciative look in Harkness' eyes sent blood rushing to Remus' cock and a wave of lust slammed into him like a Stunner. He swayed, his wand arm dropping to his side. Harkness' face changed as he observed what looked like a surrender, the teasing glint in his eye darkening to something more predatory as he closed the distance between them.

'Buy you a drink, _Romulus_?' he asked, rolling Remus' codename around in his mouth like it was a delicacy.

Remus' eyelids became heavy as he imagined what that tongue would feel like rolling around his nipple, his cock, and, before he could stop himself, he was nodding in agreement.

* * *

A drink turned out to be a fast and furious snog up against the dark tank-like vehicle Harkness had driven to the outskirts of the forest then Harkness - _'call me Jack'_ \- was urging Remus into the backseat, their fingers tearing at buttons and zips as they struggled to fit together on the narrow bench.

'What do you want?' Jack asked, mouthing a wet trail down Remus' throat as he ground their hard cocks together.

Remus gave him a shove, Jack falling against the car door, then attacked his fly. He could _smell_ the other man's musk and his mouth filled with saliva. He almost ripped the cotton briefs as he pushed them over Jack's hips. Jack's cock - long and thick - bounced free of its confines, then, without ceremony, Remus bent to take the delicious looking dick into his mouth.

A powerful shudder rocketed through Jack and he arched up with a wordless cry. Remus tongued the tip, greedily searching for more of the salty-sweet precome that had smeared across the flushed crown. Jack moaned wantonly, sending a frisson of want dripping down Remus' spine. He slid his lips _downdowndown_ until the tip of Jack's cock was pressing uncomfortably against the back of his throat then he sucked hard as he pulled off. Jack's fingers sank into his hair and he clenched his fist tightly in the light-brown locks.

Remus barely noticed as he swirled his tongue around Jack's shaft: licking along the thick vein on the underside, trailing the tip along the jutting ridge of the mushroomed head, flicking lightly over the frenulum. Jack mumbled something in a language Remus had never heard before as he thrust erratically into Remus' mouth, pushing deeper and deeper with each plunge.

Remus didn't try to hold him back, letting the other man fuck his mouth roughly as he shoved his hand between Jack's legs and fondled the rapidly tightening sac there. He rubbed a long finger over the smooth perineum and Jack gasped before grunting, 'Coming.'

It was far sooner than Remus had expected and he nearly choked as a splash of thick fluid splattered across his palate. He swallowing rapidly, palming his own aching cock through his trousers as he enjoyed the sensory treat of another man coming apart under his mouth's ministrations.

He was still lapping at the softening shaft when Jack whined and, with a hand on either side of Remus' jaw, pushed him away. Remus went with a disappointed groan. He curled a hand around his cock through his trousers and rubbed, moaning at the sensation of cotton against his hot, needy flesh. Jack made a growling noise that made Remus whimper and stroke himself faster, but Jack grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

'Mine,' he rasped, fingers making short work of Remus' fly as he caught Remus' lips in a hungry, wet kiss that left them both panting when they broke it. Jack latched onto Remus' throat, nibbling lightly as he danced his fingers over the bulge in Remus' briefs.

'I taste good in your mouth,' he whispered before biting down on the delicate skin. Remus gasped then moaned - low and ragged - as Jack's fingers finally closed firmly around his cock.

'Oh, nice,' Jack grinned, palming Remus' length. 'Are all werewolves hung like this? If they are, hell, I'm going to start hanging out here more often.'

'You fuck every stranger you meet in the woods?' Remus asked breathlessly, bucking off the seat as Jack circled the pad of his thumb over the damp, sticky cock head.

'Sure,' Jack murmured against Remus' stomach, nosing Remus' navel teasingly. 'I'm an equal opportunity lover. There's enough of me for everyone…'

'Will you - _ah, fuck_ \- stop talking and _do_ something?'

'My pleasure.'

Damp heat encased his cock and Remus' eyes rolled back in his head. Jack lashed his broad tongue over the tip before delving into the slit. 'Gods,' Remus' gasped, wanting nothing more than to bury his dick in Jack's throat. 'So close.'

Jack chuckled around his mouthful and Remus grit his teeth. 'Fucking suck me, you prat!'

He was rewarded with a long, decadent suck, his whole body tensing as Jack worked magic with his tongue. Remus' toes curled into the fake leather seat, his hands clutching at Jack's shoulders, as, with barely thirty seconds of effort, Jack Harkness had him writhing and begging as he hung perilously on the edge of climax.

'Shitshitshitshit,' Remus chanted as Jack applied enough pressure to the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Fingers pushed purposefully behind his balls, skimming along his perineum before pushing lightly against his arsehole.

'Yessss,' he hissed, lifting his hips to encourage the touch. Jack groaned and pulled off Remus' cock, Remus whining an outraged, 'Hey!'

'Want to fuck you,' Jack said bluntly, eyes burning as he gripped Remus' trousers and pulled them down and off. 'Objections?'

Remus slung one leg over the back of the seat, hooking the other around the headrest of the front driver's seat. 'None,' he said, trying to bear down on the fingers that had been quickly slicked with saliva before returning to their task. They circled his entrance and Remus shifted impatiently. 'Come on!'

'Condom?'

'Not necessary unless...'

'I'm good.'

'Get on with it then, yeah?'

The fingers worked him open quickly, the fiery stretch adding an edge to Remus' pleasure, and he was soon clawing at Jack's upper arms and urging him to hurry up. Jack obliged, smearing his cock with as much spit as possible before lining himself up. He covered Remus' lips with his own, tongue flicking against his teeth as he pushed inside Remus' body, fucking into him inch by inch until he was balls deep.

'God, so tight,' Jack mumbled before sinking into another deep kiss. He rocked against Remus - slowly at first then faster and faster until he was pounding into him and Remus was raising his hips to meet every single thrust. He wrapped a leg around Jack's waist and arched his back as arousal coiled unbearably tight at the base of his spine. Jack caught his nipple between his fingers and pinched, making Remus howl as the dual sensations sent him tumbling into a bone-melting orgasm, his body shuddering and shaking as his mind was stripped of everything but _Jack_.

Jack thrust hard, hitting Remus' prostate and sending a renewed spike of pleasure spearing through him, then he groaned loudly and buried his face in Remus' shoulder as his hips juddered erratically.

Jack collapsed on top of him with a sharp exhale, his softening cock sliding out of Remus with a wet squelch. Remus made a face, suddenly acutely aware of this stranger's come slicking his inner thighs, and gave Jack a shove.

'I don't do post-coital,' he said when Jack raised his head and blinked sleepily at him. 'Not until I've known you for at least twenty-four hours.'

Jack huffed then hoisted himself up onto his knees between Remus' legs. He stared down at Remus' splayed body with a smug smile and Remus could feel himself flushing. 'Get off,' he muttered, struggling to sit up.

He lifted his hips and yanked his trousers back up, Jack watching with obvious amusement. 'Put your bits away,' Remus scowled, glaring at Jack's spent and sticky cock. 'You look ridiculous.

Jack laughed softly but reached down to put his trousers to rights. 'Do I get to know your real name?'

'Nope.'

Jack angled the rear vision mirror so he could see his reflection. 'Alright. Can you tell me if it's true what they say about werewolves before the full moon?' he asked, patting his hair into place.

Remus lifted an eyebrow. 'What do they say?' he asked, zipping up and grimacing at the feeling of cooling come against his skin.

'That when you aren't fucking, you're thinking about fucking?'

With a snort, Remus opened the car door and slid out of the vehicle. 'My friend Lily would say you're describing pretty much every bloke in existence.'

Jack shrugged, a crooked smile on his face. 'She might be right,' he said with a wry smile. 'I was thinking that, if it was true, with just three days until the full you might want to go for another... drink.'

Remus stared at Jack in consideration then grinned. 'Yeah,' he said with a nod as he pulled his wand from its holster. He flicked it and a quill and square of parchment appeared in mid-air. Remus scrawled his Muggle contact details on the paper before handing it to a bemused Jack.

He gave the other man a quick peck on his kiss-swollen lips and murmured, 'It's true. And a drink sounds like fun.'

fin.


End file.
